HELP
by darktea13
Summary: Kejadian setelah mereka berdua pulang dari 'Love Hotel'. (Warning berunsur 15 )
**HELP**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio  
 **Pairing** : Karamatsu x Todomatsu  
 **Warnings** : berunsur 15+ (bagi yang masih polos diharapkan untuk mundur), BL, OOC (maybe)

.

.

.

Langit malam menyelimuti. Cahaya perkotaan yang padat masih terang benderang, tetapi cukup sepi. Dan cahaya lampu dari hotel tersebut, tentu masih menyala. Berwarna pink neon. _Love Hotel._

Di dalam salah satu kamar

Terdapat mereka berdua.

"Todomatsu.. _hik_ ayo pulang," ucap Karamatsu sambil mengenakan bajunya. Ia masih sedikit mabuk.

"Ah, iya," Todomatsu mengiyakan,"Kenapa kita tidak sekalian menginap saja?"

"Kau tau kan, harga hotel permalam berapa?" jawab Karamatsu setengah bertanya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar hotel,"Kita saja di sini hanya beberapa jam,"

"Mmm, iya sih," Todomatsu menyusul Karamatsu.

"Kunci kamar tadi kau taruh di mana?"

"Biar aku yang kunci," Todomatsu menarik tangan Karamatsu untuk keluar kamar, lalu menguncinya.

Mereka berdua turun ke _lobby_ dengan lift, perasaan canggung masih menyelimuti diri mereka setelah mereka melalukan _itu._ Mereka berdua memilih untuk saling diam hingga mereka selesai _check out._

Setelah _check_ _out_ , mereka berjalan pulang.

"Yaampun, dingin," Todomatsu memulai percakapan. Dirangkulnya tangan kiri Karamatsu.

"Hah, _the wind is_ makin kencang," balas Karamatsu, dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang menyakitkan.

"Haha, kau masih saja dengan kata-katamu yang menyakitkan," ucap Todomatsu diselingi tawa. Todomatsu makin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

"Eh? Apa?" Karamatsu menoleh.

"Bukan apa-apa," Todomatsu tersenyum,"Emm, sekarang jam berapa?"

Karamatsu berpikir sejenak.

"Tadi saat kita keluar dari hotel, aku melihat sekilas jam di sana pukul tiga pagi," jelas Karamatsu.

"Yaampun, lama juga kita di hotel," Todomatsu menatap langit, pipinya merah.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka.

Rumah mereka masih lumayan jauh.

Tidak ada tema yang akan Todomatsu atau Karamatsu lontarkan untuk obrolan selanjutnya.

Canggung.

Satu kata yang mewakili perasaan mereka berdua pada malam itu.

Lima menit penuh keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Todomatsu mulai memberanikan diri untuk bicara,"Karamatsu.."

Karamatsu menoleh,"Ya?"

"Umm... bagimu, a-aku ini apa?" tanya Todomatsu pelan, pandangannya ke bawah. Malu sekaligus takut atas jawaban dari Karamatsu.

 _Pacarkah?_

Satu kata yang terus terngiang di kepala Todomatsu.

Karamatsu tersenyum tipis sejenak.

"Kau ini bagaimana.." ucap Karamatsu santai.

"Eh?" Todomatsu langsung menatap wajah Karamatsu, kepalanya makin ia dekatkan dengan pundak Karamatsu. Detak jantungnya makin cepat.

"Tentu saja kau adikku," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Todomatsu berhenti berjalan. Terdiam.

"Ada apa, Todomatsu?" tanya Karamatsu bingung.

Todomatsu langsung melepas rangkulan pada tangan Karamatsu yang sedari tadi ia lakukan.

"Todo—"

"KARAMATSU- _NIISAN_ BODOH!" Teriak Todomatsu dengan mukanya yang merah, lalu berlari pulang.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?!" Karamatsu bingung.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Aku pulang duluan!" jawab Todomatsu kesal sambil berlari menjauh.

 _Sial, sial, sial!_ _Kenapa ia sebodoh itu, sih? Kenapa ia dengan santainya menjawab begitu? Aku jelas-jelas tahu bahwa aku MEMANG adiknya. Tapi, setelah kita sudah melakukan 'itu', apa kau masih berpikir hubungan kita hanyalah kakak-beradik? Si bodoh itu..._

Todomatsu berlari makin cepat, berusaha melupakan segalanya.

 _Bodoh, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kejadian malam ini.._

Pipi Todomatsu makin memerah, mengingat semua kejadian tersebut.

Masih ingat jelas muka Karamatsu yang terlihat _gentle_ terhadapnya, tetapi lembut.

 _Sial_... batin Todomatsu.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah gang kecil, muncul tujuh orang dengan muka sangar dan mengenakan pakaian ala-ala preman yang menghampiri Todomatsu.

"Hei, kau yang ber _hoodie_ _pink_ ," ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Todomatsu ketakutan.

"Keluarkan semua barang yang kau bawa, termasuk uang," suruhnya.

Kaki Todomatsu lemas.

"Eh..?"

 _Bagaimana ini.. aku dirampok_.

"A-aku tidak bawa apa-apa, kebetulan aku mau kembali ke rumah untuk mengambil uangku yang tertinggal," Todomatsu beralasan.

"JANGAN ALASAN, CEPAT KELUARKAN SEMUANYA!" bentak salah satu preman.

Todomatsu sangat ketakukan, dengan gemetaran ia merogoh saku celananya.

 _Karamatsu-niisan... tolong aku.._

Karamatsu berjalan sendirian di tengah malam yang sunyi, hanya terdengar suara kucing yang sedang mencari makan, atau pun kelelawar. Langkah Karamatsu makin dipercepat.

"Apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya hingga ia marah?" gumam Karamatsu,"Apa jangan-jangan ia tak suka saat kami melakukan _itu_? Apa ia terpaksa? Tapi kenapa ia tak mengatakannya dari awal? Ah, tunggu.. dari awal, ia sendiri yang mulai mengajakku,"

Karamatsu teringat, lalu makin berjalan cepat.

 _Tunggu, setelah kami keluar dari Love Hotel, ia masih merangkulku, kan? Lalu tiba-tiba ia kesal. Jadi.. ia marah karena perkataanku tadi?_

. . .

"Bos, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke gang kecil itu, kalau di sini akan ada orang yang melihat," usul sang anakbuah.

"Kau, ikut aku sekarang," ucap seseorang yang dipanggil bos, sambil menarik paksa lengan Todomatsu dengan kasar. Keenam preman lainnya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sakit.." rintih Todomatsu.

Ketujuh preman terdiam sebentar.

"E-eh?" Todomatsu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Manisnya," ucap Bos Preman,"Setelah ku perhatikan, kau mirip perempuan, ya?"

 _Gawat..._

"Uhm... maaf tapi aku laki-laki," Todomatsu yang makin ketakutan, berusaha tenang.

"Kau tak perlu menyerahkan barang-barangmu," si Bos Preman menepuk pundak Todomatsu, lalu mulai meraba pantatnya.

"T-Tolong hentikan," Todomatsu berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Bos Preman dari pantatnya, tetapi tak bisa.

"Heh, kau lebih memilih barang atau badan?" tanya Bos Preman dengan ketus.

Todomatsu terdiam. Ia tak ingin menyerahkan keduanya.

"Bos, setelah Bos nanti, giliranku, ya?" tanya salah satu anakbuah sambil tersenyum licik.

"Tentu saja," jawab Bos Preman.

 _Tidak, aku tidak mau.. yang boleh melakukannya padaku, hanya Karamatsu-niisan.._

Pipi Todomatsu mulai berlinang air mata.

 _Karamatsu, Karamatsu, Karamatsu... tolong.. aku..._

Todomatsu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika sang Bos Preman mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Todomatsu.

 _BUK!_ Terdengar suara hantaman yang cukup keras.

Semua langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Terdapat Karamatsu yang telah memukul salah satu preman hingga pingsan.

"Jangan sentuh Todomatsu _ku,_ " Karamatsu terlihat sangat marah, lalu menonjok preman yang lain.

Todomatsu langsung berlari memeluk Karamatsu. Perasaannya campur aduk.

"Heh kamu, tidak lihat ya, kami sedang bersenang-senang?" tanya Bos Preman kesal, lalu mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam jaketnya.

"Tch, berisik," Karamatsu mengisyaratkan Todomatsu untuk mundur. Karamatsu yang sekilas melihat botol _sake_ kosong di tanah, langsung mengambinya. Dengan cepat Karamatsu menghindari serangan dari Bos Preman, lalu membanting botol tersebut tepat di kepalanya.

Sang Bos Preman langsung tumbang. Anakbuah yang masih tersisa terlihat ketakutan, menyelamatkan Bos Preman tersebut.

Karamatsu langsung menarik tangan Todomatsu untuk berlari, tetapi Todomatsu tidak bisa, kakinya terlalu lemas.

Tanpa aba-aba, Karamatsu langsung menggendong Todomatsu di punggungnya, lalu berlari.

Tangis Todomatsu langsung pecah di pundak Karamatsu.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf..." Todomatsu memeluk Karamatsu dari belakang,"Aku terlalu egois,"

"Ya, ini bukan salahmu, aku juga ikut bersalah karena sepertinya aku salah ngomong," jawab Karamatsu.

"Eh?"

"Setelah ku pikir-pikir, tadi omonganku salah, aku tahu kau sakit hati karena aku hanya bilang kalau kau adikku, kan?" jelas Karamatsu. Yang tadi ia berlari cepat sambil menggendong Todomatsu, kini langkahnya ia pelankan.

Todomatsu mengangguk pelan di bahu Karamatsu.

"Tentu saja kau adikku, dan juga... seseorang yang aku cintai," perkataan Karamatsu langsung berhasil membuat tangis Todomatsu perlahan berhenti. Todomatsu langsung menempelkan wajahnya pada hoodie Karamatsu.

"Dan aku juga minta maaf, sepertinya aku tadi datang terlambat, ya?" Karamatsu setengah menoleh ke Todomatsu.

Todomatsu terdiam.

"Dia.. sudah menyentuh apa saja?" tanya Karamatsu canggung.

Todomatsu makin memeluk Karamatsu,"Y-ya.. kau tahu, ehm.. pantat,"

"Tch, orang itu.." Karamatsu geram.

"Tapi terima kasih, Karamatsu.. telah menyelamatkanku, aku takut sekali tadi," Todomatsu tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah," balas Karamatsu,

"Yang soal preman tadi, lupakan saja..." ucap Todomatsu pelan.

Karamatsu mengangguk.

" _Ah_... ngomong-ngomong, makin dingin, ya?" desah Todomatsu di sebelah telinga Karamatsu.

Karamatsu berhenti sejenak, lalu berjalan kembali.

"Eh? K-Kenapa?" tanya Todomatsu.

"B-Bukan apa-apa, kok," Pipi Karamatsu memerah.

"Hei! Kau langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak ya, setelah aku mendesah?" Todomatsu tersadar, lalu cemberut.

"Tidak, kok!" Karamatsu mempercepat langkah.

"Dasar..." Todomatsu memiringkah kepala," _Yah, tapi sekali-sekali juga nggak masalah,_ "

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Karamatsu santai.

"Mesum,"

Karamatsu tertawa.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Todomatsu meminta turun.

"Kakiku sudah tidak lemas, aku bisa jalan sendiri, kok,"

Karamatsu mengangguk, lalu menurunkan Todomatsu.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan pulang.

Tidak ada obrolan lagi selama beberapa menit.

"T-Todomatsu," Karamatsu kembali bicara.

"Ya?"

"Em, minggu depan, mau pergi ke hotel itu.. lagi?" tawarnya dengan pipinya yang memerah.

Todomatsu tertawa ringan,"Tentu. Nanti ku bantu bayar, deh,"

Karamatsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah mereka.

"Karamatsu- _niisan_ ," ucap Todomatsu.

Karamatsu menoleh ke arah Todomatsu.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Karamatsu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu," Todomatsu tersenyum, mukanya merah hingga ke telinga.

Karamatsu membalas senyuman Todomatsu,"Aku juga,"

Setelah itu, mereka bergegas masuk rumah dengan pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua, lalu membuka pintu kamar.

"Pelan-pelan, mereka berempat tidur," bisik Todomatsu.

"Iya. Todomatsu, kau tidur dulu saja, aku ke toilet dulu," Karamatsu berjalan turun untuk pergi ke toilet.

Todomatsu memerhatikan Karamatsu yang berjalan turun sejenak, lalu memiliki ide usil.

.

Karamatsu membuka pintu toilet, berniat untuk keluar.

Tiba-tiba, di hadapannya sudah ada Todomatsu.

"Todomatsu? Apa yang kau lakukan? Tidak tidur?" tanya Karamatsu sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Todomatsu tersenyum jahil, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Karamatsu.

"Hei, Karamatsu- _niisan_. Mau melanjutkan _nya_ di toilet?" tanya Todomatsu.

"E-Eh? Kau belum puas? Sekarang sudah jam emp—"

"Tiga puluh menit saja cukup, kok," Todomatsu tersenyum licik sambil mendorong tubuh Karamatsu hingga masuk kembali ke dalam toilet, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

Todomatsu kembali mendorong tubuh Karamatsu hingga terduduk di wc duduk toilet, lalu Todomatsu duduk dipangkuan Karamatsu, tetap dengan senyum liciknya.

Karamatsu menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo,"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The End.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Author** : Ya kalian tahu lah ya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi... :))

Ngomong-ngomong, ini fanfic Osomatsu-san ketigaku dan ini pertama kalinya aku membuat cerita yang berunsur dewasa ;;;/;;; maafkan aku atas kekhilafanku ini... dab pertama kalinya menulis fanfic hanya dengan 1300+ words (biasanya kan panjang2 hehe).

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ! Don't forget to Fav and Review 'kaayy :))


End file.
